


Velcro

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, PWP, Sentinel Senses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleeping Blair is a sensual playground and Jim knows he can keep himself entertained until Blair wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velcro

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2009 for the Multifandom Anonymous Kink Meme.

Blair is wrecked, limbs sprawled over Jim's bed like dead weights, eyes closed and mouth open, heaving breaths gradually slowing as Blair slips into a post-coital doze. Jim gazes down at him and swings between a workmanlike pride in the quality of his blow job and annoyance because _his_ cock is still rock-hard and insistent. With a sigh, he accepts the fact that Blair is in no shape to do anything about it at the moment. Still...

A sleeping Blair is a sensual playground and Jim knows he can keep himself entertained until Blair wakes up. He sticks his nose back down into Blair's groin and inhales slowly, letting molecules of rich Blair musk slide over his olfactory receptors. The scent itself is animal and slightly bitter but his brain decodes the meaning and sends it straight to his cock -- a hard, tight throb that makes Jim shiver with lust.

He straightens up to look at Blair's open mouth speculatively. Inside the moist cavern, he can see Blair's tongue with its nubbled texture that feels so amazing against the soft skin of his cock head. He could just slip the tip in and rub softly along the tongue, teasing himself until Blair woke up. Another throb decides him.

Shifting his knees to the outer sides of Blair's thighs, Jim begins to move up his body. Jim's cock and balls are heavy with arousal and he loves the feel of them sliding on the warm skin beneath him. The thicket of hair over Blair's cock thins into a treasure trail that leads up to the spreading thatch of chest hair. His cock glides through first, each hair a tickling caress, then his balls follow, Jim's hair catching and twining around Blair's like velcro until each hair separates reluctantly and snaps back, a minuscule clasp and tug that repeats itself all over the bottom of Jim's ball sack.

Jim stops to savor the new sensation. He lifts up a little and rocks his hips slowly, enjoying the swinging of his balls and the delicate tickling sensation. Jim's balls are sensitive and he loves the way Blair gently squeezes them while sucking his cock, but this is different and Jim's awareness focuses down into his balls deeper than usual. He grabs onto the railing for balance and rocks, letting the feeling build until his balls cry for mercy. It's exquisitely ticklish and he can't bear another second of it.

Blair's mouth is still open and more of a necessity than ever. Jim shifts as far forward as he can, his knees pressing against the railing, and lets go with one hand to lift his testicles up, rolling them in his palm for a few delicious moments, before gently pushing them one at a time into Blair's mouth. He leaves one finger between Blair's teeth in case he wakes up startled, then allows his senses to sink into the heat surrounding his balls.

Blair murmurs sleepily and begins to suck softly, an instinctive nursing that has Jim's eyes rolling back in his head. Perfect. It's perfect. Jim tenses up and wills himself into stillness, not wanting to risk some involuntary movement of his hips that might pull his balls out. He feels the familiar mental blurring that precedes a zone and drops his head forward to stare down at Blair. A thrill runs through him as he meets bright, blue eyes watching him avidly from between his thighs. Blair is awake.

"Chief," Jim breathes out, pulling his finger free and touching Blair's cheek lightly before running his hand up to tangle in Blair's hair. "So good. Don't stop."

The fine skin around Blair's eyes crinkle in a smile and he hums agreement that has Jim's eye lids fluttering in response. Oh _yeah._ Without stopping the suction, Blair's tongue begins to lave Jim's balls skillfully. Now that Blair's awake and cooperating, Jim's cock loses its patience. He wants to come now and, since Blair's hair is really working for him tonight, he gathers a fistful and shoves his cock into it. Silky yet wiry, senses high enough for it to almost register as pain, the rasp of Blair's hair stimulates his nerve endings as Jim rubs it over his cock faster and faster until the pleasure knifes through him and, with an ecstatic groan, he watches his come spurt out to dot Blair's hair like opalescent pearls.

His white-knuckled grip on the railing is the only thing keeping him collapsing down on Blair and he lets go of his cock to grab on with his other hand. Blair helps, hands bracing his hips until he slides out from between Jim's stiffening thighs. Then Jim sprawls sideways and flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath.

Blair leans over him, his hair falling down to enclose both of them. Jim stares up at his jism hanging in the strands of Blair's hair and grins. Blair's eyes are shining with delight and speculation as he says, "So. Jim. Got a thing for my hair?"

Jim breaks into a wheezing laugh, because, well yeah, who doesn't?


End file.
